


Bitter Winter

by eveningdownpour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Wanted, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Hurt/Comfort, I can actually write I swear, I know it's not a major fandom but I love it, M/M, Magic, Omega Verse, Plot, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Worldbuilding, please read my fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningdownpour/pseuds/eveningdownpour
Summary: It's not finished so I can't write a real summary but it's Omegaverse that is extremely plot heavy and revolves around an Alpha and his Omega mate trying to change the world.





	1. Into the Winter

It wasn’t like I was surprised.

This was just the way things were. I’ve always believed that you just have to accept the world as it is and make the best of it, and fight to make it better - but I guess this was likely the end of my own path. Shackled to the smooth click-clack of the rail, at least it felt that way in this cold cage, I had a million regrets, and no answers. I’ve always had some sort of fix, some way of narrowly avoiding what should, by all rights, be coming - but I guess my luck had run out. Maybe I shouldn’t bother fighting - accepting the world as it is, is as far as an Omega like me will ever get.

The Bitter Winter yields to no one. Especially not a male Omega.


	2. The End and Beginning

Sliding out of the scratchy covers, the coldest feeling in my damp corner of the cellar is in the pit of my stomach where the dread is settled. I’d always been more in tune with the am than most - I‘ve felt the am of the universe flow through me, guiding me on my path since I was a cub. The am was my constant reminder of how insignificant I am; thick swirls hovered around important alphas like Damen, and his son Connor, and a thin, translucent ribbon flowed through me. I hate them more than any abuse they can inflict because the am does not care how shitty they are - it still clings to them in thick clouds and ensured that their lack of understanding does not translate to a lack of power. Without understanding, the am executes their will, and I am jealous. All I am allowed is an understanding - which will do me no good when they finally confirm that no one in the pack is mated to me, and I am found to be too shitty of an Omega to be a communal sex slave. Not that that’s much better than the Bitter Winter anyway. 

I grit my teeth, and draw the ceremonial robes around my pale, frigid shoulders. Soon, they would be all I had left. The day dragged on - they can not understand the am, and the elders will inevitably spend hours on a ceremony just to find out what I already know - I am of no use. I allow myself to block out the world, waiting for the beating that will come once I am left unclaimed.

 

With the metallic taste of blood still in my mouth, I resolve to wait for the sellers to pick me up, or die. There is no use running now. I have no pack, no mate, no power over the am, and no way to fight them once they catch up to me. The train is going to be my fate, and I knew it well. I just wish that in the next life I’ll be born into a body that will give me importance - or, if I dare to dream it, a world where your body doesn’t dictate who you are. 

I don’t even struggle as they haul me off into the irons, resigned to my fate. The workers joked to each other cheerfully that I am already resigned before meeting my owner - maybe my submission will net them higher price. Time blurs as I slowly journey to the train that will take me to the markets in the Black City, the workers smiling and laughing with each other as though they aren’t capturing and selling sex slaves. The Bitter Winter was created by us, and we gave it its power. Every last worker and every last pack is a tacit participant in the dystopian function of this place. I will not be the first, and I will not be the last. The world continues to turn, and the am continues to flow, and the workers continue to laugh. I wish that I could change it, but the Bitter Winter yields to no one. Especially not me.

I think about how easy it would be to have my life be different, when I was eight and Connor was eleven. How we played together and he hadn’t let the let our bigger classmates pick on me. If this were a story, he would have been mated to me and there would have been a dramatic scene where he begged my forgiveness yesterday, but life just isn’t like that. He’s a nasty person, and sometimes nasty people aren’t things to be fixed or helped - the universe does not care about good and evil and righting wrongs. Still, I can’t help but think about the only thing I knew that gave me hope.

“Cubs, settle down. That means you too, Jack. I see you poking Connor with your pencil”, Elder Thorn chided. “Today we’ll be learning about your whole life, and how it will play out. The sacred cycle of mating is important to every Were; none of you will escape it, and none of you are above it. Even you, Connor.”  
“But Elder Thorn, what if I want to pick my own!” Connor cried indignantly.  
“You will want to pick your mate, Connor. You will meet them and they will be your other half, your weakness, your strength, and most of all, your partner. We are not like the others, who spend entire lives chasing a mate and getting to know each candidate. Some of us are blessed to be shown the one we are meant to be with, and spend the rest of our lives learning about how they complete us, and enjoying the company of our soul mate. Unfortunately, not everyone is blessed with a mate.” Elder Thorn opined.  
“S-so how does it work”, I nearly whispered, as meek as usual.  
“When you first touch your mate, after you are both of mating age, your mark will glow and your bond is created. Within just a day’s time, the submissive partner will become bedridden and weak. During this time, the dominant partner will nest, and bring their submissive partner into the nest to rest. Neither will move from the other’s side, and they will learn each other’s true nature. It’s like a human courting process, but intensive.” Elder Thorn smiled.  
Shelby raised her hand, and asked, “What’s a dominant and what’s a sum-sumbissive?”  
Elder Thorn chuckled and replied, “The dominant is the higher ranking wolf, and the submissive is the lower ranking wolf. Even for betas mated to other betas, they can be higher or lower rank, and the stronger dominant will always protect their weaker submissive.”  
“Like a knight in shining armor!” Anna-Maria beamed. “I love knights, I can’t wait for mine.”  
Elder Thorn laughed again and continued, “Yes, like a knight in shining armor. When all seems lost, your mate will rescue you. Anyway, when they wake up, from their three days of rest, the pair will mate for the first time. During the mating, the dominant will scent the submissive’s soul-spot, and mark them with a bite. After this, a number of changes will occur. Your eyes will shift color to a mix of both of your rank-color, your mark will appear, and you will feel your partner’s soul through your bond. From then on, nothing will come between you two, until death.”


	3. The Train Raid

The am grows from the thin, translucent ribbons, thicker and thicker and I finally come to the realization that we are approaching the City. The color surprises me though, it was not a sick, negative black, gray, or purple, like I had always imagined the Black City to be, but a brilliant slew of pale pink, brilliant white, noble blue, and forest green. We also do not seem to be heading towards it - it seems to be approaching us, from the side. I wait for the train to slow or turn in the direction, but nothing comes, until the dark silence of my cargo container is shattered by the screech of metal on metal, wailing like a mother losing her cub. I am unable to brace myself in time, and the metal cuffs cut into my skin, and I begin bleeding again. My clothes are matted with a dried mud of blood and dirt, and I wish I had just been left to die.

I let out a pitiful whine, and resign myself - I am ready to be unloaded and sold, and hopefully die young. If I believed I would ever be lucky, I might get sold to someone kind, but kind people in the Black City were few, far, and in between; and kind people didn’t take Weres who might have mates as sex slaves anyway. Most likely, I would sold to a rich, old, disgusting collector, and be used a couple times and eventually forgotten about, and rot to death in my cage.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a door opening and light flooding the container. I am blinded, unable to see while my eyes painfully dilate to get used to the sudden influx. The first thing I notice is the am. I have never seen the color gold before, and I have never seen so much. It was like a typhoon, and at the eye, a figure began emerging. Immediately, I noticed how large it is. It certainly wasn’t human or vamp - and looks too big to even be a Were. Whoever it is could easily end my life, and I hope they will. I pray that somehow, this is not some sort of security guard unloading me, but some train robber who will take pity and spare me a life of sexual slavery and give me a quick, merciful end. 

“Oh my god”, a deep voice exclaims, not as much loudly as shocked. I am confused for a split second, because he sounds horrified, but then remembered that I was a male omega, a revolting excuse for a Were, nearly non-existent and universally hated. That, or I look as gross as I feel. Or both. Somehow, though, the voice felt warm and comforting, but a second glance at the broad form brought the terror back instnatly. I don’t know what he wants from me, but it won’t be good.  
“Pl-please, kill me quickly”, I beg, my cracked lips bleeding at the slightest movement. “I don’t want to be a slave. Please. Just let me die.”  
“Tess, I’m gonna throw up. I don’t know what monster could put anyone in this state, but I’m sick thinking about it”, the deep voice says, appalled.  
“Shut up and help him then, we don’t have all day”, a deep, but definitely female voice responds.  
“Little one, I swear, I won’t hurt you. You’re safe now. I- you don’t have to trust me”, he looks down, “I probably wouldn’t.”  
But for some reason, I want to.  
“I know I’m probably gonna scare you shitless invading your space, but I have to get you out of here.” His features emerged from the blinding light, and I make out an incredibly broad man, whose presence makes me want to sink through the floor but my stupid omega brain wants to trust him at the same time, seek his protection. Assessing the situation, the reality is that he offered a better chance than the train does, and I would do myself no favors by cowering. He clambers in, holding a key, and quickly unlocks all of my irons. Weak, I try to stand but sway, surprised at the jelly of my legs, and a hand shoots out from his towering figure, snaking around my back and -

The instant one of his fingertips touches my skin through one of the many holes in my shirt, an electric current spreads through my body and I fall against his arm, and watch as golden light beams through his shirt, dancing seamlessly across our bodies, outlining an alpha on his chest - but it’s capital. I have never seen a capital mark. Ever. It catches me so off guard it takes me what is likely seconds but feels like hours to realize that I am mated. To the man in front of me.

I don’t even know his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested in what the characters look like, here's some reference images (beware. My Alphas aren't pretty boys, I like bodybuilders)
> 
> Dayn Vastaya:
> 
> Head Reference: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/267882383351480331/507590684430041089/EpzEbAGR_400x4002.jpg  
> Body Reference: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/267882383351480331/507590774511108098/Screenshot_20181101-1223342.png  
> General Reference: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/267882383351480331/507590847483871232/tumblr_mg23mvbnhT1s2ssroo1_500.jpg
> 
> Joshua Rane: 
> 
> General Reference: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/267882383351480331/508516422830522378/qGyfWktEu01LR74Y1s1CYbiwmM3mV-KFOD4oU5gYL31UTahVVy4Xr4980nXYKuy1c-6VpoAssVE48ugZ1I4zUBW8HBqnQZAdjtv4.png
> 
> I've posted enough now that I'll see if anyone on here is interested in my original work, and I'll continue cleaning my writing up to post if there's support. I've written nearly 15 pages more already, but it's an unedited mess.


	4. Arrival

I scan my eyes over my new mate’s body, his tall, broad form. The way he fills out his black cloak, the way his mountainous chest strains against the fabric of his undershirt with each breath, and the way he effortlessly supports my weight. My eyes dart up and down, unable to take in all his perfect, strong details fast enough. Finally, looking up to his face, time comes to a standstill, and I finally find the courage to meet his gaze and I peer straight into his soul through his red orbs, and he looks back into my yellow ones. I feel and see the am flowing between us, connecting us with a pre-emptive bond -

And the moment is shattered by the same deep female voice-, Tess, apparently, smirking, “Of course you get the worst lookin’ abused Omega I’ve seen yet. Jesus Christ, it looks like he took on an entire pack or somethin’ and he’s just tiny. A male omega, to boot. Only seen a couple o’ those.” Her expression softens, and she adds, “Go take him home, lover boy. I’ll finish up here.”

Snapping back to the real world, the huge man scoops me up effortlessly and pulls me in close, inside his warm cloak, unafraid of the bloody muck on my skin. “You’re so cold. You can get me dirty, but you gotta get warmed up. I know this is all a lot, but I swear as soon as we’re outta here I’ll fill you in on everything -” he pauses “I can do that while you eat something. When was the last time you ate?”, he begins to question, but quickly sighs. “You know what, I don’t want you to answer that.”

My head hurt, trying to piece together everything happening but unable to fit pieces together. It’s like trying to solve a puzzle without half of the pieces, and I was just generally overwhelmed by the rush of the whole mate thing too. Speaking of mates, I’m absolutely blown away by him. I can’t even begin to describe him to myself, I just have to keep looking up into his face, his handsome dirty blonde mohawk and stubble framing a solid warrior’s face. Yet, somehow, I see a softness to it; I can’t bring myself to believe that he’s all violence and war, but I can’t quite puzzle out just what makes him tick just from his face. Finally, my ride ends, and he gently places me laid out across the backseat of a car that smelled like everything was right with the world. “Everything is ok now. Just rest”, he reassures me, and I allow my lids to slip closed and wait to get ‘home’ - wherever that is.

 

“Little one, wake up. We’re here”, his voice gently rouses me from my dreamless sleep, but I genuinely do not have the energy to lift my eyelids. Somehow, sensing my awakening, he lifts me again, cradling me close to his chest and bringing me into a chamber that smells wonderful, like lavender and rose. “Is it alright if I take these nasty clothes off? I need to clean you up, I suspect some of those wounds are already infected, and I suspect I can’t even see some of them beneath the dirt.” he asked me while exhaling sharply, nervous. Unwilling to move my painful, bleeding, cracked lips, I nod my head as much as I can manage, only noticeable because he feels the movement, or feeble at attempt at it, against his arms. 

I am laid down gently against tile, and I hear a switchblade open, sending trembles down my spine. Quickly, I realize, he is cutting my clothing off - I whimper, because I haven’t managed to get new clothes for myself in years, but I trust him anyway. Finally, finishing his task, he slides his arms underneath my body - were they that large the first time? I can’t believe how massive they feel - and lowers me into a bathtub, warm like that perfect week in fall before the leaves turn brown. I hear him pick something up and hear the funny sound of a soap bottle being squeezed, and then I feel large, strong hands gently scrub at the dried blood and dirt caking my body. 

“My name is Dayn”, he begins shakily while he works, continuing to scrub.  
“I’m the alpha of the Vastaya pack. I don’t know where to start with any of this, because I’m sure you have a million questions. I probably can’t answer them all in time, because you’re already weak and I’m already feeling the urge to nest, the drive took many hours. I’m glad you rested though, you need to heal.” he sped up from his shaky, unconfident words seemingly unable to keep pace with his thoughts. “I just want to get one thing incredibly crystal-clear, right now, and the details will come later: no one should ever be treated the way you clearly were; Omegas have been, are, and will be protected in my pack, and I will never allow anything like this to happen to you ever again. My raison d’etre is freeing slave Omegas and building a pack opposite to the world as it stands.” He finished scrubbing, and lifted me gently but slowly, because I am wet and slippery, droplets sliding down my skin and pooling into drops, dripping onto the tile.

“The am must be rewarding me with a beautiful mate like you. I hope that I can prevent what happened to you from happening to anyone, ever again”, his deep voiced rumbled with emotion. “I’m going to find who did this and make them pay”, his voice darkened from pity to anger, but quickly brightened again, “But first, I need you to eat a really big meal and then I’ll build you a nest.”, and hugged my wet body close, ignoring the fact that I was currently soaking his clothes. “I’m so lucky to have you as a mate. I thought I didn’t have one, I thought I wasn’t worthy”, he whispered, nearly inaudible, and brought a soft towel around me. “I’m gonna show you every day that I’m worthy, I promise.”


	5. Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to skip an entire chapter in all this confusion but here it is, this is NOT the chapter I planned to skip, I somehow skipped two??? Anyway, sorry this isn't a continuation but I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also I'm literally begging y'all please go look at my new fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918446  
> I care about this new one SO MUCH, the writing is SO MUCH BETTER, and somehow people are only leaving kudos and comments here and it breaks my heart a lot. It's also werewolf A/B/O, please please PLEASE check it out.

I hadn't seen a meal like this since my eyes turned yellow, designating me as the only male omega my pack had ever seen, marking me as an outcast and the shame of the pack. My eyes flick over the spread before me, awestruck. Jam made from fruit preserved from summer to put on bread that wasn't a week old? Pasta with hot, rich, red tomato sauce? Fruits and vegetables were not something I was ever given in winter, but here they are - harvested in summer and stored in jars as sauces and jams for the higher ranking wolves in winter… but my fill was on offer. My mouth begins to water, but I quickly remember my manners - the highest ranking Were takes the first bite. The last thing I want is to spit in his generosity's face and have him take it away. I look over to… Dayn, he said his name is. He meets my gaze, eyes full of concern, and opens his mouth,“What's wrong, little one? Is there nothing you like?”

I gather my strength to speak, and mumble, “No, I am incredibly grateful, this looks wonderful. Please, go ahead, I'll have whatever you don't want.”   
Visibly shaken, he springs up and quickly comes around and takes my plate. Fearing slightly, I quickly rethink what I just said. Did I not indicate proper respect? Dispelling my fears, he deposits many of the foods onto my plate. Things I never would have been allowed back home.  
“Eat. Don't worry about me. Little one, I am well fed, and you are not. If you are this badly starved, and you're busy thinking about waiting for the alpha, you don't see yourself as a person, but a lesser being; and I won't stand for that. The alpha of this pack thinks whoever is hungriest should take the first bite, no matter what your old, pathetic excuse for an alpha drilled into you with these beatings; and your mate won't take food away from you or beat you.” He was practically snarling at the mentions of beatings and my old alpha. Quickly, he calmed himself down. “I won't eat a thing until you're well fed.”

Gently, his large hands wind my wounds in gauze, working his way up my body. I barely glance at the candles flickering, illuminating the tile room, or really anything that isn't how the huge muscles in his arm shift when he moves around. Carefully, as he wraps my right arm, he questions softly, “What is your name, beautiful mate?”  
“Joshua”, I murmur quietly.  
“Joshua”, he repeats, turning the name over in his mouth like he's trying on a shirt that fits just right. He cracks a smile, “I love it.” He cuts the gauze and rips a strip of the beige medical tape off the spool to hold it closed. “You should be all good to go for now. You're probably not really capable of walking, but I'll carry you to the nesting chambers. Just let me know if I’m pressing on anything that hurts.”

I’m drained - more drained than I’ve ever been before. It’s like I can’t move my own body, like somehow everything but breathing itself is herculean, and it isn’t incredibly easy to even fill my lungs either. Dayn is scurrying around, frantically bringing everything soft he can find, from towels to hoodies, to build a makeshift nest big enough for both of us. His red eyes are glinting as if a hidden jeweler is shining light off them at just the right angle. I can probably watch his powerful muscles shift around his large frame forever under normal circumstances, but I’m convinced that if any more energy spills into the invisible drain below me, I’ll just die. I wish Dayn would just come get me already, my skin burns where I need his arms around me and I can’t possibly open my mouth.

As if I’d yelled for him, his head snaps toward me and he leaps toward me animalistically, but regains composure before I start worrying he’s gonna try to pick me up in his teeth by the back of my neck. Dayn slips his huge arms underneath me, but brings me past a comfortable lower torso spot for the bridal carry up to his chin, and inhales deeply. Taking advantage of the proximity, I manage the effort to take a deep breath and smell the earthy scent of the forest after rain, and a hint of - not vanilla, but, maybe… a toasted vanilla? Charred Cherrywood? I can’t quite put my finger on it, but it smells like a forest after rain with distinctly manly notes. It smells like… the kind of forest I want to get lost in with Dayn, like everything is right with the world, like safety, like comfort, like… perfect.

Dayn carries me toward the nest and gently removes the bathrobe he’d dressed me in for the meal, and lays me down on the soft floor of the nest, and soon joins me, after stripping himself. My skin is burning again with the need to be held, something I’ve never felt before, like my skin itself is missing. Dayn, obliging, slides in place like a puzzle piece around me, careful to avoid any of my bandages. “You smell like happiness”, he rumbles quietly. I smile and relax into the warm strength holding me close, my iron lids beginning to flutter closed. My last sight is Dayn bringing his face close, and last feeling is his surprisingly soft lips against mine.


	6. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the help of KisakiRose, we made Chapter 6 into Chapter 5 and I'll continue posting. Thank you so much for your help!
> 
> WARNING: this is the sexy chapter

I open my eyes to right where they closed, seemingly as though we only took seconds, but I know it isn’t possible. Dayn’s lips are still on mine, but the candles have burned completely out. Dayn. Like thinking his name cast a spell, my mind floods with memories of his life, the memories I just experienced. Dayn. Who'd spent his whole life trying to protect omegas like me who can't protect themselves. Dayn. Who was willing to risk his life to save anyone who needed saving. Dayn. Who, without question, accepted a weak male omega as his mate and equal, and considered him a blessing. Dayn. Who is currently kissing me like I am the only thing in the world that matters. Dayn. Who is the most perfect being to ever exist and I need him inside me this instant to make me his.

Lust clouded my mind and crept into my vision, and I kissed Dayn back - or, kissed back as well as I could when he had complete control of the kiss. Dayn brings himself closer as we kiss, and I feel a huge limb press into my back, then quickly realize that’s his fucking dick. In a normal state of mind I might think rationally, but I can barely hold a train of thought. I can feel the matelust enveloping my being, cutting off all thought and replacing it with Dayn. Every breath brings in more of his scent tinged with pure lust and need, making his rainy, dark scent even darker. I can’t functionally process the difference between the pheromones and the am anymore, everything is just a critical sensory overload of lust. 

Then, to my unbelievable dismay, he pulls away. “Joshua Rane, I want nothing more than to make you mine, but I need to know you want this too. I know this is nature’s course in the mating process but you have a choice and I won’t take that away from you.” he pants, every word a brace to control himself with, not lose himself to his lust. “Joshua Rane, if you will have me, I want to lay my claim and spend my life as your mate.”

Without hesitation, I respond to the only good thing that’s ever happened to me, the man who saved me and I want to live with for the rest of my time on this planet, my guardian angel, “Dayn Vastaya, I don’t just accept you as my mate, I want you as my mate. I want you to lay your claim on every inch of my skin and I want you to make me yours.”

I watch his resolve crumble and he closes the distance once again and gives me an emotional kiss, full of joy, hope, and matelust. He breaks off for mere seconds, panting, the bond already beginning to form as the mating ritual begins. His face meets mine once more in an equally emotional kiss, but this one is composed of love. His huge, muscular arms wind around my body and pull my head, my ass, and everything in between toward his huge frame, and he deepens the kiss from love to lust, his tongue looking to intertwine with mine to mirror our bodies. I feel a slick liquid spill from my hole, letting me know that I am ready to be taken, and Dayn pulls out of the kiss and nibbles a trail to my ear, where he breathes out on ragged breaths, “I’m gonna go slow and gentle and won’t stop kissing you until I fill you up and put my mark on your pretty little body.”

Laying in our soft nest, I can feel nothing but how well I fit into the curves of Dayn’s ridiculous musculature, everything from our tongues to our legs intertwined. One of his warm hands is behind my head, buried in my hair, guiding my head on his kiss, and the other greedily engulfing my ass squeezing it and pressing my crotch against his hard torso. My senses overloaded, I can’t really do much but let him lead. He slips a finger in my tight hole, but I feel nothing but pleasure as the emptiness is filled. I would rut backward against his hand, greedy for more, but I can’t budge when he’s holding me as close as he possibly can, pressing me against his unyielding solid muscles. Dayn cups my scalp in his right hand, guiding my face in time with the tempo of his kiss, and slides a second finger in. Pressed against him this tightly by someone so much stronger, the only part of my body that I can even attempt to move is my arms and legs. My legs are intertwined with his, but I let my fingers wander, one hand falling into his hair, doing my best to press his head back into mine, and the other feeling every swell and every valley of every muscle on his perfectly sculpted back. 

Dayn removes his fingers from my wet hole, and angles his hips to rut his huge dick against my ass. Up at my head, the kiss turns reassuring, stroking my head and kissing tenderly. Finally, after it feels like I’ve been empty for years, he pushes his dick in my hole instead of against my ass, and slides in slowly, carefully, a key fitting just right into a lock. Feeling for signs of pain or resistance, he finds none, and continues pushing in, until finally I am completely full, like he was made to fit inside of me. After I'm more full than I could have ever imagined, he finally stops moving in, and for a split second, all is still. His hand is behind my head, his tongue is tangled up with mine, his dick is fully in, completing me; and I know that I was made for this. Then, he begins to move so carefully it almost seems like he's scared, slowly sliding out and back in, not rough or forceful but gentle and sensual. Shivers of excitement run up my spine to my head where it tingles, getting me high on the pleasure he’s slowly fucking into my asshole. 

I am completely submissive to Dayn’s love making, unable to move an inch in his strong arms. I am in control of nothing, forced to follow along as he leads our first time together. Forced to let him have his way, bend at his will, and be positioned and filled however he chooses. 

And I can think of no way I would rather have it.

Dayn nibbles my lip gently with his lower teeth as we kiss, adding a small stimulus that rocks my senses once again. Every movement he makes traces fire and electricity onto my skin which shoots directly into my brain. Slowly moving his hand down from my head, he gives the back of my neck a gentle, comforting squeeze as he slides his massive dick in and out of my hole, slightly faster and angled differently, somehow hitting a magic drum deep inside me that beats a rhythm of sexual ecstasy. Jolts of pleasure keep my thoughts away from anything but the massive hunk sliding in and out, showing me that we fit together like mates should. My kissing speeds up frantically as I know he’s gonna have me cum any minute like the virgin I am, spilling my first seed all over us and showing him exactly the effect he has on me. But I feel his pace speed up slightly again, not quite as measured but still clearly restrained, or as restrained as a dominant alpha can possibly be with his virgin omega mate. I can smell and feel that we’re both on the edge, and his chest rumbles with happiness. One last thrust does it, beating the final note into the pleasure drum that sends my head haywire and all thoughts cease as I am racked and consumed by intense pleasure, shooting my load all over his torso as he fills me up totally; wave after wave of his powerful sperm filling every inch the way he's meant to, warm and oddly comforting inside me. 

Dayn’s knot begins to swell, and I'm acutely aware of just how full it's making me, sealing us together almost as permanently as what I knew is coming. Eyes closed, Dayn inhales deeply and breaks the kiss, lowering his face to my neck, and inhales again, searching for the mark, drawing his face closer to my skin, searching. I can feel his warm breath on my skin as he finally settles on the spot above my clavicle where my trapezius gives way to the slope of my right shoulder. He opens his mouth, and whispers, “I love you, Joshua Rane”, and bites down, sinking his teeth deep into my skin. The instant his fangs make contact with my skin I feel the burning of the matemark appearing, and feel the presence of Dayn’s soul, feel his mind permanently connect to mine across the am, linking us forever as mates; but the pain of the bite never comes. As quickly as the rush comes, it leaves me again, and my heavy lids shut as my mate licks the painless bite, healing it.

I nestle into his chest, his knot still inside me, pressed flush against his powerful chest, and whisper, “I love you too, Dayn Vastaya.”


	7. The Morning After

I wake up the next morning to orange eyes, a mate’s mark, and a huge, naked alpha watching me intently. It’s kind of amazing just how big he is - even Alpha Damen and his son Connor would look like a Beta next to him. He doesn’t just look like an Alpha - he’s clearly built like a warrior among alphas, his huge, powerful muscles ripple with each breath. Dayn makes other Alphas look tiny next to him - and somehow it doesn’t scare me shitless. I have no instantaneous fear on seeing someone that downright scary, even before my senses come to me and tell me he’s my mate, someone who would never hurt me. For my whole life, someone built like him would surely mean a more painful beating - but nothing about him made me want to slink off, tail between my legs. His presence just feels reassuring, protective, and safe - feelings that are wholly new to me. 

“Good morning, little one”, he rumbles sleepily, through his chest, and moves his hand toward my face, bringing his thumb right beneath my eye, cupping my cheek, for a gentle caress. Slowly, carefully, he pulls me into his body, fitting us together like two halves of a whole, and nuzzles his chin over my shoulder against my mate mark, pressing a sparkler of raw feeling into the skin there, and I shiver against him. 

“Good morning, big one”, I joke, the first attempt I’ve made at humor in nearly a decade. Relaxed, comfortable, his strong chest presses against my back, reminding me just exactly who’s got my back, literally. Dayn chuckles in response, and I feel it vibrate against my back, his muscles expressing a warm emotion I can’t quite put my finger on. Contentment? Is this what… feeling content is like? Suddenly, my stomach makes a noise, responding to his… only it’s a clear growl of hunger. Dayn’s warm chuckle grows to a full blown laugh, full and amused, and he moves his chin off my shoulder to place his lips next to my ear and whisper, “Maybe the little one has a not-so-little appetite.”

“Or maybe it’s been four days since I last ate”, I giggle, surprising myself. I haven’t giggled about anything since… Connor and I were friends. Dayn, however, does not giggle. His face darkens with something primal, and his orange eyes give way to red, just for a second, and then it’s gone, just like I imagined it.   
“You’re right - especially just after being knotted… What am I thinking? You need a hearty, warm meal”, he responds in a low voice, just above a growl. Dayn seems flustered, genuinely upset about me going hungry. For a second, the thought lingers and I rethink that - my alpha is concerned with my well-being.

It’s kind of crazy how the smallest thoughts can be so powerful. Just days ago I’d asked Dayn to get it over with, to kill me so I would avoid a life of being sold as a sex slave, and now that same alpha is concerned that he hasn’t fed me because we’ve been asleep together, completing our mating ritual. Not his own belly - which has gone an equally long time without out food - no thoughts to his own well-being. Just mine. I can’t even keep track of all the implications, but the baseline is there - he really, really cares about me, and it makes my insides twist in all the right ways thinking about it.

Snapping back to reality, Dayn interrupts my giddy thoughts with a gentle, playful tone, “Didn’t think you’d be this excited about food.” He squeezes me gently against his chest and sweeps me up into his arms, standing up at the same time like a balancing act that seems incredibly difficult but with musculature like his is cub’s play. 

“It’s not that. I - nevermind,” I try to protest but my face reddens and I can’t quite admit to him that I’m letting his treatment and demeanor get to me, like the guard I’ve built up for years doesn’t exist. It’s strange, I always thought that if I was mated to an alpha it would take years to learn to relax around him, but Dayn has me completely at ease, even emotionally. I wish I could thank the goddess personally for this gift of a mate. It’s so strange, being mated. It’s like my soul and his are intertwined, somehow right next to each other, existing together. I can feel his emotions and speak directly into his mind, not just into the air surrounding his ears. 

It’s crazy, I’ve only known him a couple of days and I already feel completed by his soul. Being mated is as good as life gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am not super happy with the writing quality of this work and really the direction either but I really hope that if you liked this you'll go over and check out https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918446 which is something I'm really proud of and like a lot and there's just no reason to not read this if you've read this far! Also, I usually read and reply to all comments so if you have anything to say don't worry, just go ahead and say it :) I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally not updating this until my other work gets 10 subs
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918446
> 
> I do not understand why people subscribed to this fic won't read it it's literally so much better dkfjhdskfjhfkjh

I eat and eat, polishing off my first plate, then my second. Dayn pours me a glass of water and I drink it immediately, realizing my thirst the moment the cool hits my throat. After he feels satisfied that I’ve eaten enough, he piles a mountain of food on his own plate and eats it, watching me carefully the whole while. He pauses in his meal to pour me more water and offer me more to eat, but I think I might explode if I accept. Dayn can put away a lot more than I can, but clearly none of it goes to waste, given how he looks without a shirt.

After his third plate, he clears his throat and begins, “So, uh, I know usually... abused omegas that come to us aren't ready their first week, but I can just… I know you feel safe around me, I can feel it.” He seems almost guilty, and hurriedly amends, “not that- if you don't actually feel that way, it's fine too I just… the bond…”, tangling his words into a fluster.

“No! I, uh… really feel safe around you. You make me feel like I'm not subhuman; I can feel just as much as you can through the bond.” I cut him off, verbalizing what he can feel through the bond anyway, making it real.

“Well, I was just hoping… Maybe I could introduce you to some of the pack?” Dayn seems unsure of his own question, not sure if he’s treading too far. Hurriedly, he interrupts his own thoughts, “Of course, it’s ok if you’re not ready- you’ve done very well already- I just thought…”

“No, no, it’s fine… I feel like if I keep moving forward maybe my past won't catch up with me. You make me feel like I can outrun it", I confide. "If you're there... I think it will be fine. Just not a lot at once", I smile shakily.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love everyone. We have a lot of alphas, but they've all swore fealty to me. A lot of them are mated to Omegas, and a lot of their mates come from places like you. They won't hurt you, let alone scare you. Alpha presence alone can be really intimidating, so I'd bet only Tess shows up today."

"Tess? Was she with you when you raided the train, I think?" I interrupt, surprising myself. I would have never done that a week ago.

"Oh, you remember! Yeah, Tess was there. She's my best friend and was abandoned by her parents as a kid because they didn't want a female alpha for their pack. I found her and... we've been saving people ever since. She's the closest thing to family I've got. She's gonna be sorta like your sister-in-law, and I'm sure she wants to give you her big ol' welcome." Dayn smiles, pausing for a second. "I guess that's not quite true, really, everyone here is my family. That's what a pack is, right?"

"I think a pack should be a family - this one seems like one. I trust you, and that includes your pack. You can feel if I get scared anyway." I smile, feeling like I understand Dayn completely. Underneath the warrior, there's a heart of gold. I must have won the lottery.

Rising from his side of the table, he takes my hand in his own and gives me a gentle tug upward. I don't think anyone's ever helped me up before. Holding my hand in his, he guides me down a spacious hallway, room for at least six weres side by side comfortably. Up ahead, the hall empties onto a balcony overlooking the first floor with a hallway leading out the otherside, and another door that opened straight onto the balcony. The space itself looked nothing like my old pack's, it was immaculate and open, with natural light flooding in through plentiful, large windows.

"This is the mating cabin. It's kind of gross to think about all the other people fucking in there before us, but it gets cleaned really well - foreign pheromones would drive a mating couple out in an instant anyway."

"So where were you planning to take me today?" I ask after he finishes his explanation. I feel good having my hand wrapped in his, enjoying being gently guided.

"I wanted to take you to Tess and Lisbeth's cabin, and then show you some of the Omega centered spots, like the garden. And maybe if you're up to it, the pack house for dinner." Dayn turned to me and smiled, "how does that sound?"

"That sounds... great", I smile back and give his hand a gentle squeeze and walk just a little closer.


	9. Tess' House

It's one thing to see Tess through Dayn's eyes, who is a mentionable bit bigger than her. It's another to have a woman twice your size throw open the door on the second knock. "Lisbeth, come see who lover boy dragged in!", the she-giant hollered over her shoulder, then her red eyes snapped forward to meet mine, "He's been treatin' ya alright? Dayn means well, he's jes' a lil' rough around the edges - he's usually real good with the Omegas- lord tell me he's been usin' his manners-" Tess flies through words a mile a minute, and I can't help but grin a little.

Dayn interrupts from in front of me with a smirk, "Tess, I believe you're describing yourself."

"Oh shut up Dayn, we can't all be Mr. Gentle Gentlemen", she retorts as a small, elegant, and dangerous looking woman shows up at her side. She has white hair in a short bob that made her purple eyes striking.

She - Lisbeth, I guess - smiled and leaned into her mate, and opened her mouth, "Quiet down Tess, don't scare him off before I get a chance to say hi." Focusing her gaze on me, she greeted warmly, "Hi there! My name is Lisbeth, it's wonderful to meet you. Sorry about Tess, she means well, just a little rough around the edges - she's usually good with the Omegas, but I hope she's been using her manners." Tess balks and I have to laugh - a genuine happy laugh. It really does feel like a family. Lisbeth interrupts my thinking, and prods, "have you got a name?"

Quietly, I step a bit forward and to the side, out from Dayn's shadow, and answer, "My name's Joshua Rane. It's nice to meet you both." Dayn returns my squeeze from earlier, gently reassuring me with his presence.

"That's a lovely name", Lisbeth smiles and tilts her head up to Tess. Lisbeth chides, "Are you going to invite them in, or are you gonna stand here projecting onto poor Dayn all day?" She looks back at Dayn again and sighs in an overdramatic, ironic way, "That would be a shame, because Luke made Lunch - he and Blake are incredibly eager to meet you. Luke's the other male Omega, I thought you might like to meet him."

I freeze momentarily, scanning my new memories, and hesitant about the prospect of that many people, but quickly remember that Luke is that first omega Dayn ever saved, and is really close with both him and Tess. Though Blake... Blake is even bigger than Tess, and the only Alpha in the pack even close to as big as Dayn. Blake is also a former rogue and, in the softest words possible, one scary motherfucker. Then again, it's not like he isn't grateful that Dayn saved his mate and it's not like he could get through Dayn anyway. Speaking of Dayn, I can feel anger coming through our bond, and he snaps, "Do you REALIZE how scary TWO alphas-”

Quickly, I give his hand another gentle squeeze and reassure him, "It's ok. They wouldn't be here if they weren't good, trustworthy friends. They're anxious to meet a new member of the family - I would be too." Dayn relaxes, and I feel it in myself too. Lisbeth and Tess smile at me, and part for Lisbeth to lead us in while Tess holds the door. Lisbeth leads Dayn, who leads me down a cozy wooden hallway that empties into a rustic-looking living room with a kitchen partially tucked away behind an opening. A wavy blonde head pops out from behind the opening, his orange eyes alight.

"Welcome!" he beams, radiating waves of energy and happiness. He steps into the opening, and his tall, lanky frame doesn't fill the opening, until an even taller, well muscled arm reaches around his waist and a huge figure steps behind him, just half a head taller but clearly more than double the size. The muscular man's hair is buzzed short, and he's wearing a tight-fitting army green athletic shirt. His eyes are Orange, just like the lanky man in a loose T-Shirt with a happy looking creature on it - Luke, I recall, which must make the muscular man Blake. Blake gives me a warm nod, and welcomes me like family he hasn't seen in a while. Blake doesn't have the same radiation of energy, he seems more silent, like the flip side of Luke, who continues talking excitedly.

"I'm already making lunch, I wanted to let the Chicken marinate for at least two hours, and half-pickle the julienned carrot and jicama for the slaw, I'll just be 10 more minutes in here and we can sit down to talk!", Luke happily chirps from the kitchen. I literally have no idea what half those words are, and I can't even put a name to the heavenly aromas filling the house. Blake gives Luke a peck and walks through the opening toward a comfortable, padded chair at the polished, round wooden table, and takes a seat. Lisbeth goes to sit to his left, and from behind us Tess follows her to sit to her right. I follow Dayn, who pulls out a chair for me next to him, who sits to the right of Dayn. There's just one empty chair between me and Blake, which I'm guessing is for Luke.

Surprisingly, it's Blake who breaks the silence. "So, uh, Dayn. You aren't mateless", he grins. "You gonna show him all the poems you wrote about how much you wanted a mat-"

Dayn glares at him and I can feel embarrassment - bonds are weird, it's not just Dayn feeling embarrassed and me feeling that, I feel a little embarrassed too somehow. Tess pipes up from her seat next to Blake, "Oh jeez Blake, ya can't even find out his new mate's name before ya start embarassin’ im in front o' him?"

"Sorry, sorry", he laughs good-naturedly and turns to me, “What’s your name, Dude?” Unused to the extraordinarily friendly, welcoming treatment, I pause at the informality of the word ‘dude’ and how it wasn’t even a question that I’m automatically a friend. Again, I feel a massive wave of contentment - it’s crazy how good it feels just to be treated like a person. 

“Joshua. Joshua Rane.” I manage, right before a the silence grows long enough for Dayn to worry. It'll take some time before I'm as relaxed and informal as they are but the warm feeling I get from them makes me feel like family already. 

“Alright, well Joshua, I'd normally tell your mate to take good care of a tiny little thing like you but Dayn has lived vicariously through my mated life by giving me hours of instruction on proper care.” Blake laughs heartily and continues, “Dunno how you managed it but he's been wrapped around your finger since before he met you!”

Dayn huffs, “I am not! I just happen to think that-”, he pauses and sighs, “oh, alright, so maybe I am whipped.” Dayn turns to me and grins sheepishly, “Is it so wrong to want a partner to spend your life with?”

Tess lets out a loud guffaw, and bangs on the table, “Lover boy, ya aren't just whipped, you're proper flogged!” Tess grins and looks me in the eyes, “Everyone looks at ol’ Dayn and sees his Mohawk n’ muscles n’ thinks he's all scary but he's really jes’ a sappy ol’ Teddy.”

Luke emerges from the kitchen and Blake reaches around and pulls his chair out for him as he steps toward the table dramatically. “Now, you guys can't be embarrassing Dayn in front of his new mate without ME, can you?” He smiles wickedly and Dayn groans. Lisbeth, who has kept quiet for the whole discussion giggles at Luke's dramatic flair, and Luke's smile creeps just a little bigger. 

My stomach is turning, looping itself with a feeling I can't quite put my finger on. I'm so incredibly happy and grateful that my mate had such a massive soft spot for me and thinking about the way he fell in love with the idea of romance makes my stomach knot itself tighter. Dayn really did care about more than our bond - he wants to fill my life with romance and happiness. Finally, I blurt out, “I don't think it's embarrassing!” I blush and cover my mouth with my hands, but the table stops giggling at Luke's antics and falls silent. 

 

Surprised by my sudden brazenness, everyone asks in unison, “What?”

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, I start, “I wouldn't want someone who was all tough with me. I don't want a strong and silent warrior, if I'm going to be mated to warrior I want him to confide in me and trust me with his feelings. That's probably a lot harder than beating the snot out of someone anyway. I don't think I could handle someone huge and scary like Dayn if he wasn't so gentle and careful all the time with me. All the time, he's checking on me, he's never worried about his wants. I think being selfless is the strongest thing you can do.” Surprising myself with my increasing confidence, I continue, “I'm not strong enough to be selfless like Dayn. I wish I was. I wish I could make him as happy as he makes me. He's a good man, a good alpha, and a good mate. I hope that I deserve him one day.” I finish nearly at a whisper, burying my face in my hands. 

Dayn turns to me, eyes watering with emotion. Quickly, he grabs me and tugs me clean off my chair and into his lap, effortlessly. He nuzzles his chin over my shoulder along my right clavicle and turns to give me a peck at the base of my neck where it meets my small trapezius. I feel emotions, intense like they're being stabbed into me. Guilt, empathy, and a protective desire emanate from Dayn through our bond. Guiltily, Blake speaks again, “I… you know we were just teasing, right? If Dayn didn't have that big heart, my mate would be dead. So would Tess. We tease Dayn because we love him, none of us actually believe it's a flaw.” 

Embarrassed, I look down and shut my eyes. I'm not used to friendly teasing, and don't really understand it as a concept. Dayn growls and scents me, rubbing his neck all over the back of my neck. Suddenly, in my head I feel him, showing me his feelings and how happy I make him. I can feel our souls intertwine as he desperately shoves his emotions across the bond straight into my mind. I can even feel the desperation he feels, need to reassure me that I am worthy, that I do make him feel as complete as he makes me feel. I relax into his hard chest, and he wraps his massive arms around me, holding me gently but with strength. 

The table falls silent and I wish I could just disappear into Dayn, embarrassed at saying that in front of all these people I barely know, embarrassed at my slow, stupid self who doesn’t understand basic social interaction. Tears well in my eyes but Dayn cups my left cheek and runs his thumb under my eye, and runs his other hand up the back of my neck, brushing my hair back and leaving a soft kiss at the base of my hair. “Shhhh”, he shushes me, as he lifts his head to nuzzle once more. 

“Don't think that”, he whispers, aware of my thoughts of my own stupidity. His chest muscles ripple against my back as he rubs on me, covering me in his comforting scent of warm rain, toasted vanilla, and manly musk. 

Sadly, Dayn lifts his head from his nuzzling, which leaves me feeling bare and exposed, and faces the table and authoritatively orders, “He wouldn't get that because he's never had friends. Try to be a little sensitive, maybe don’t make him feel like he’s stupid and worthless when you’re overwhelming him with aggressive conversation.” Dayn’s words make me feel better but I really just want to go home, I don’t know how to interact like a normal person at all and I stick out like a sore thumb. I want to have a family like them but I’m just too dumb and embarrassing. I can’t believe I just said something so revealing in front of everyone. 

“Shit, Dayn, I’m sorry”, Blake apologizes earnestly. Lisbeth, sensing the tense air, steers the conversation, “Luke, what is it you’re making in there?” Luke lights up again instantly, cutting the tension in half as he begins to talk, and I lose focus on the conversation and instead concentrate on receding into Dayn, both physically and mentally, pushing my towards him across the bond. I begin to relax, feeling Dayn trailing kisses on the ridge of my shoulder.


	10. Stories

A while later, I’m jerked out of my mental vacation by Tess finally addressing Dayn, asking, “So, Dayn, you know they’re gonna be coming for us, right? What’s the plan?” I’m confused - who are they? What the hell is she talking about? Dayn brings his head up from my mate’s mark where he was rubbing his neck, and addresses the table seriously, “I’m going to lay my claim to Grand Alpha.” Everyone’s mouths fly open except Lisbeth, who seems to be chewing on the idea. Completely lost, I question, “What are you all talking about?” Dayn squeezes my shoulders gently, and asks if I know any history, which I don’t. He begins, “So, the world hasn’t always been like this. In fact, the bitter winter descended just a bit before you were born. It started with the attempted erasure of the dire bloodline, but my parents sent me to live with a pack to hide me, but they threw me out after I kicked the shit out of their future alpha for beating up Luke.”

Amazed, I look up at him and marvel, “You got kicked out to protect the male Omega?”

Dayn smiles at me and gives my shoulders another gentle squeeze, “I’d do it again in a heartbeat. That little shit was a nasty bully because he was insecure about being smaller than me, and decided to kick Luke around to feel bigger.” Luke shudders a little, and Blake places a hand on his shoulder. Dayn continues, “As soon as I found out I beat the shit out of him, and we got thrown out. They probably thought we’d die but at eight years old, my instincts and body were strong enough to provide for us. It wasn’t easy, but we made it.” Dayn grins, “A dire warrior is pretty hard to kill.” Dayn continues, “Back to the topic, to make a very long story short, some very evil people in the Black City wanted to sell Omega sex slaves and get very rich, but under the Kingdom they couldn’t make it over the border with slaves in tow. They convinced a lot of Alphas that it was unfair that only dire blood could claim the throne, and incited them to turn on the Grand Alpha in secret. There was a long, bloody war that was timed to the Grand Alpha growing old and with the human and were alliance they were able to destroy the kingdom with sheer numbers and trickery.”

Lisbeth decided to interject, not satisfied with Dayn’s explanation, and continued, “Things like cars and computers were imports before the kingdom collapsed. The kingdom also prevented sex trafficking and omega mistreatment. What Dayn isn't talking about is how dangerous it is to make that claim."

Dayn looks pointedly at Lisbeth, and protests, "The bitter winter has to end. I can end it."

Tess protests, "Dayn, are ya sure you can win all th' challenges? You ain't really fully grown at twenty years old." I pause in shock - Dayn is twenty? He's fucking enormous for a twenty year old! He looks like he's a twenty-six year old in his prime, the most ridiculously muscled bodybuilders would envy his physique; I can't imagine him continuing to grow, but I know all weres continue growing till they're twenty-five or so. If Dayn isn't fully grown, and he's nearly a foot and a half taller than me now, and already makes two hundred and fifty pound alphas look small, he's going to probably end up... terrifying. In a sexy way. My face growing red like an apple ripening, I try to push away those thoughts and focus on the conversation, namely, figuring out what the fuck a challenge is.

Dayn bristles and so do I, feeling angry with him at the thought of his prowess coming into question. Dayn growls, "I'm already bigger than fully grown warrior alphas like Blake. If there's an alpha bigger than me, I'll beat his ass anyway. I’ve got my mate by my side now. Whatever trials I face, I don’t face alone.” Dayn encases me again, wrapping his arms across my chest, dwarfing my small frame. I still haven’t quite figured it out, so I ask, “What’s a challenge, anyway?”

Luke sighs and begins, “To make things simple, Dayn has to fight any Alpha who challenges his authority when he makes him claim. Or they might just have their pack jump ours - but given that Kyle, Blake, Tess, Spencer, and Brandon all have full size packs as part of Dayn’s pack, there’s not much question that we win the numbers game. Also, we do a lot of combat training, and the warriors here at least have pack mates whose mates were saved by us, if their mate wasn’t saved by us themself. We’ll win a pack war, easily. But each alpha can challenge Dayn individually, one on one. Dayn is a living weapon - he’s dedicated literally everything to saving Omegas and his body is no exception. He spends about half his day each day training to fight. He’s also a dire wolf, which means fully grown he makes alphas look like betas - but he’s not quite fully grown yet. The worry is that a really big warrior alpha might be able to best him - Blake is the biggest alpha we’ve ever seen besides Dayn, and he’s probably got some dire in his warrior bloodline. He’s huge next to the other alphas. But Dayn’s like half a head and thirty pounds of muscle bigger than Blake. Their sparring sessions are pretty damn close to one-sided. I think we need to trust Dayn.”

I really don’t want Dayn to be in danger. But I can feel how ready he is for this, and how much he needs my support. So I tune out as Blake begins to protest, and everyone begins laughing as they debate how truly one-sided their sparring sessions are. I bring my palms to rest on Dayn’s forearms and give them a reassuring squeeze, and let him know that I believe in him.


	11. Pack

Saying the packhouse is absolutely enormous would be an understatement. I’m faced with the biggest building I’ve seen in my life - and as we draw closers curious packmates attempt to steal a stealthy glance at the alpha’s new mate - who is, completely ungraciously, walking as close to Dayn’s side as humanly possible. Unfortunately, one of them is brave enough to approach, a large, muscular beta. My grip on Dayn’s hand intensifies exponentially, but he isn’t phased in the slightest. “Xavier, don’t get too close, ok? Do you remember how Owen was when you found him? He’s had it worse than Owen”, Lisbeth’s voice calls from behind me. Dayn lets go of my hand, which makes me whimper a little bit, but uses the free hand to wrap his arm around my shoulders. The beta, apparently named Xavier, stops disappointedly but I feel guilty for already letting my packmates down. Xavier waits expectantly, waiting to see if we’ll get any closer and stop to say hi. 

Purposefully, I step towards Xavier, hoping Dayn will follow my lead, which he obliges. We stop a little bit away from Xavier, and bursting with excitement, he lights up and greets, “Hi! My name’s Xavier - I’m in Tess’ pack. What’s your name?” Surprised at his Green eyes, I realize that Beta blue and Omega Yellow make green, the way Dayn’s Alpha Red makes Orange with my eyes. In my old pack, no one had an Omega mate at all, so Green and Orange are new colors to me. Xavier’s friendliness surprises me, I’m not used to big warriors being warm. Somehow, I’d thought that the pack wouldn’t be as nice as Dayn’s friends, but here was Xavier. 

I do my best to channel Dayn’s confidence, draw myself up to my small full height, and respond, “My name is Joshua Rane, I’m your Luna. Nice to meet you.” I do my best to pull my face into a smile, and Dayn is surprised at my confidence, but my resolve crumbles again and a tremor runs through my body, fully aware I just told someone much bigger than me that I outrank them. Dayn runs his thumb along my small deltoid, back and forth.

Mentally, he speaks, “Luna - I love that. You’re my Luna and if anyone has problem with it they have to go through me. Stand tall, stay confident, no one will hurt you here. I’m so happy you’re trying so hard, you’re so strong.” His words wash over my brain, spoken directly into my mind carrying emotion across our connection.

Back in the real world, Xavier looks worried, and hurriedly reassures, “Don’t worry! No one here thinks lesser of male Omegas, you’re not gonna get picked on. Not like Dayn couldn’t put a stop to it easily, either. I accept you as my Luna - I’m happy that Dayn has one. Without Dayn’s pack my mate would be dead, I owe him everything. I’m sure that you have the same kindness Dayn does, and I nor anyone else here will spurn what Dayn has done for us. Dayn hates acting above us, there’s no “alpha eats first”, he doesn’t use alpha commands on us, and he doesn’t hurt us when we mess up. He has a kind soul and I’m sure someone mated to him has the same compassion - I’m happy to have you as my Luna.” 

I look at Dayn and he shrugs and casually responds, “I don’t think I should be above any of you - I’m just me. I’m your leader, not a tyrant - beating you guys up when you’re late to dinner or something is disgusting and any alpha who does that is a sick coward. I’m not afraid of a fight with an alpha if he picks on smaller people, though.” Dayn’s voice is lower now, nearing a growl, and his casual expression has given way to a sneer, “I know respect beatings aren’t uncommon in other packs, and I don’t give a fuck - I hope they challenge me when I make my claim so I can show them what it’s like on the receiving end.”

Xavier laughs and ponders, “When was the last time you really kicked the shit out of someone?” I watch the gears turn behind his bright eyes and finally he exclaims, “Brandon! It was Brandon, wasn’t it? When he showed up for Noelle and tried to beat up his pack Omega Owen his first day here. Good thing Tess was there, just in time. God, that beatin’ wasn’t pretty to watch - dude didn’t even know how to fight, just always relied on his alpha size, which doesn’t help much when you’re a head smaller and eighty pounds lighter than another alpha.”

Dayn doesn’t share his enthusiasm and shifts uncomfortably, and mutters, “You think I liked doing it to him any more than you liked watching it? It had to happen - he wasn’t gonna understand how shitty it feels to have someone utterly bigger than you just fuckin’ jump you, how you don’t know when it’s gonna end, how utterly hopeless it is, how you can’t even try to defend yourself. He’ll finally think about what it feels like to have that come from the person who’s supposed to protect and lead you. He sure straightened up after that, especially cause Luke and his big heart took care of him and cleaned him up after I ordered everyone to leave him. Pretty sure that tore Luke up till I realized he was pushing through it anyway and it was destroying him and lifted the order.” Dayn tenses again and smacks himself verbally, “I’m such a fuckin’ idiot, I should have known Luke wouldn’t let someone suffer, he’s too stubborn.”

Xavier reaches out and touches Dayn’s elbow, eyes full of concern, and reassures, “Hey, it’s ok. I’m willing to bet that Brandon would thank you for it now - he’s real kind to the Omegas like all the other alphas here. You did what you had to do, it’s not like you wanted to hurt Brandon. You wouldn’t have gotten through any other way, he told you that. You’d take a hit for him and he’d take one for you, too. He’s part of the family now.”

Xavier turns to me and pleads, “Being an alpha is hard, and Dayn hates doing what he sometimes has to do. I’ve never seen him hurt someone when it wasn’t absolutely necessary, he’s a good alpha with a kind heart. He has to do tough things sometimes, and when he has to do them within his pack he usually takes it harder emotionally than the person who received it physically. He needs you just as much as you need him - just be there for him when he needs it. 

I’m pretty astonished at what I hear - even for someone like Dayn, not considering themself above the rest of the pack is unfathomable for me. Furthermore, Connor and Damen had told us that an alpha naturally loves violence. Why were the alphas here immune to that? Why were alphas voluntarily submitting to another alpha? It just didn’t make sense at all. Xavier giggles and begins taking off for the pack house, calling, “Don’t want to be late for dinner and have my alpha beat me!”, over his shoulder.

Dayn sighs, and then a chuckle escapes. “Maybe I’m not doing so bad”, he smiles as Xavier reaches the pack house, energetic long bounds moving him in no time at all. A lot of other Weres are watching now, curiosity heightened by Xavier’s display. Dayn tightens his arm around my shoulders, drawing my shoulder into his hard side, and finally gives up and sweeps me off my feet with his other arm, carrying me upright against his chest, hugging me against his warm, firm chest. His chin falls onto the nape of my neck and he nuzzles, rubbing his scent onto me. Before I realize it, we’re entering the pack house, but Dayn continues hugging me close. I know that as an alpha he needs to show the pack that I’m his, I can feel it spilling over. Weres have stopped what they’re doing at the sudden scent of their alpha’s pheromones flooding the house, and I can feel their eyes on my back as Dayn continues rubbing all over me in his arms. 

Dayn gently plops me onto a long bench, and takes a seat right next to me. Instantly, his arm is back across my shoulders, pressing me to his side where I fit like a coin in a slot. The pack orbits our section of the table, but no one seems to be brave enough to approach until a GQ perfect couple approaches our table; a medium height blonde with a body meant for women’s swimwear arrives holding the hand of a tall, grizzled man who looks like he was probably in a couple war movies. He was about a head shorter than Blake, but still easily a head and a half taller than me. He was clearly well-muscled, even for an alpha, but not eye-poppingly so like Blake or Dayn. Actually, given the people orbiting out table, it really looks like the whole pack is very fit, even for Weres. Dayn lifts his head and greets, “Hey, Brandon and Noelle. Come to sit with us? Is Charlie coming for dinner?”

Surprised, I blink and my thoughts kick into gear. Given their purple eye color, and the names Brandon and Noelle, that has to be the same Alpha Brandon that Xavier had been talking about outside. Surprised at the extremely warm attitude after the humiliation of a beatdown in front of his pack, the name Charlie almost slips past me, but then I pause - who exactly is that? As if I'd spoken his name aloud, Noelle sighs and laments, "He's finally down for a nap, and I know he shouldn't be missing meals in his state but he's barely slept." Brandon, meanwhile, finally looks from Dayn to me, and his eyes shoot open in surprise.

I begin to shrink back, aware of his previous treatment of Omegas but he quickly reassures, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. My pup Charlie's an Omega too - you're just real bitty, even for an Omega, and it's kinda funny to see Dayn's big dire ass next to you. Dayn wouldn't let me even get close if I wanted to hurt you anyway. You shouldn't worry - Dayn won't let anyone touch any Omega, can't imagine what he's like with his little Omega mate." Brandon smiles and I feel the tenseness dissolve, and I focus on Dayn's calming scent blanketing me. I finally understand why he was scenting me so hard - it’s going to help with nerves from the overly athletic Weres filing in. 

Noelle and Dayn smile, and Noelle gently corrects, “Our pup.” 

They both beam with pride, and I can nearly feel the ray on my face, but Dayn interrupts, “Is he sick again? I thought he was finally getting better.” Noelle frowns and Brandon’s grip on her hand noticeably tightens, pride falling to a look near desperation, and I know their answer before Noelle even opens her mouth. Softly, Dayn apologizes, “I’m really sorry. If only I’d sent a patrol earlier-”

Brandon, with a stoic expression, shakily interrupts, “Don’t be. You couldn’t have known someone was going to abandon their pup at the edge of our territory for presenting a male Omega. They knew we could give him a better life and they fully understood the risks - a couple days alone in the woods wasn’t good for a little pup’s health, but he’ll make it, and here if anyone puts a hand on my pup I’ll tear their throat out. He’s got a better shot here and it’s because of YOU, Dayn. I won’t listen to you apologize.” Brandon stops, and a tear rolls down his cheek before he takes a deep breath and continues, “Lord knows you’ve done better than I have.”

Dayn’s expression frowns into worry, and he argues, “You can’t hold that against yourself anymore, Brandon. You’re different now, you adopted an orphan male Omega and are raising him as your own!”

Brandon’s stoic expression falters, and wistfully, he argues much more quietly, “You know we can’t have kids - the Universe gave us Charlie as a blessing, but it doesn’t make Owen not piss his pants whenever I’m around. It doesn’t mean Spence doesn’t have him wake up crying in his arms a year later. It doesn’t mean that I get a pass for what I did to Owen because it doesn’t make Owen’s scars disappear. Hell, you know Spence’d tear out my throat if you wouldn’t stop him. He probably doesn’t even trust us with Charlie.”

Noelle adds gently, “Dayn, there’s very few people who have nothing to apologize for, and you’re one of them.” I can feel Dayn’s doubt and insecurity through the bond, eating at his soul. Slowly, carefully, I wrap my arms around his sturdy torso and hug Dayn, channelling how amazing he really is, sending how much confidence I have in him. In this moment, Dayn feels a lot smaller than his larger-than-life body. Internally, we fight a battle, and I try to show him how genuinely amazing he is, his strength and determination to do the right thing. Dayn's worry and self-doubt are nearly contagious, but I can't let my angel feel like this. I squeeze him as best as I can with arms that are much more flimsy than his chest, and nuzzle his side with the top of my head and side of my face. Noelle and Brandon both look concerned but finally Noelle interrupts, "To answer your question, we're just gonna take food back in case Charlie wakes up. I'm glad you found your mate, Dayn. If anyone deserves a mate, it's you."

More and more Weres accumulate at tables as Noelle and Brandon exit, but few even go close to where we're seated - until another Alpha couple walks in. A tall, muscular golden boy walks in dressed in a smart blue polo and Khakis. He’s definitely taller than Brandon, but much closer to his height than Blake’s. He’s accompanied by a slightly pudgy Omega with messy, dark hair, not much taller than me. It’s kind of strange how somehow I feel a little safer with all these huge alphas around, but the my wolfy side, which has remained so dormant for my whole life is now pumping strange instincts into my head. The powerful alpha presence in the am manifests in the bonfire of energy flowing through the pack house. The alpha’s blonde, short curls bounce ever-so-slightly with each step and his smile is so genuine as he holds the hand of his mate it puts a smile on my face too. 

"Room for two more?", the Blonde alpha calls as he walks over with his mate. His build is somewhat of a halfway point between Brandon and Blake, but for some reason my urge is to relax, not cower. I can't tell what it is, but I just want to sleep with my mate next to my pack, who make me feel safe too. I don't even know the Blonde Alpha's name but I already feel relaxed around him in addition to all the overly-muscular warriors in the room. My big worry is that they get enough to eat, and maybe making sure they have enough warm clothing.

Dayn grins and waves the both of them over, and they take seats across from us. The dark-haired Omega introduces himself as Owen, and the Alpha who looks like a Quarterback introduces himself as, "Spencer, but you can call me Spence."

Eyes on me, I introduce, "My name is Joshua, Joshua Rane. Nice to meet you both!"

Owen brushes the curtain of hair covering his eyes aside and shyly half-whispers, "Nice to meet you, Luna Joshua."

Spencer grins and winks at Dayn and teases, "See, bro? I'm magic! But seriously - congratulations, if anyone deserves the beauty of mating with your other half, it's you."

Dayn chuckles, "Thanks Spence."

Spence lights up immediately and cheers, "You didn't argue it being that drinking ritual! That means I win!"

I laugh at Spence's antics and Dayn joins in, and then a giggle escapes Owen. Spence pouts, and jokingly bemoans, "Owen, you're my mate, you can't laugh."

Owen laughs for real this time, not attempting to stifle it at all, and says seriously, "You're so cute."

Spence laughs now, much deeper but with the same tone as his mate, but quickly goes stoic and serious and begins to chide, "Hey, I'm a tough masculine alpha", but loses his composure and slides back to laughter. Owen and Dayn laugh along with him, but once it dies down Spence turns to Owen and brings one of his huge arms up for a chaste caress of Owen's cheek. Owen blushes and attempts a rebuke but Spence cups his cheek and brings his head down to shut him up with a kiss. While they're occupied, I ponder why the fitness average here is so high. Owen's a bit pudgy, and there's a couple people I can spot that aren't so fit, but the spectrum of body types in here is not wide. There's lanky but not hungry, pudgy but not fat, but mostly just a range of men that look like they could all be underwear models or bodybuilders; and most of the females range from swimsuit models to female bodybuilder, too. I wonder if Owen feels as out of place as I do.

I'm pretty acutely aware of how my ribs poke out from my skin under my shirt and how I'm not tall enough to be lanky, or even look healthy enough to be lanky. I'm probably the furthest from healthy in the room, sitting right next to the most massive chiseled brick shithouse in existence. Bringing me back to the real world, Owen and Spence stop eating each other's faces and Dayn returns his arm to encircle my shoulders, feeling my emotional blip. It's almost like ping-pong, just a minute ago I was trying to make him feel better.

Suddenly, my alarm bells flare, as I realize an inky splash of am has crept up on me in plain view, and I stare into the face of a man who somehow blended in despite am I've never seen anything like before. He's dark haired and about the same height as an alpha, but his frame is smaller but incredibly well-built and toned in his own right. He's wearing a leather jacket, but somehow it doesn't attract much attention despite the casual dress of nearly everyone else. Something about him makes me a little afraid but also not entirely confident his presence is really there at the same time, and my mind works to try to solve the puzzle as he approaches holding the hand of an incredibly buff dude with a dirty blonde quiff and a tank top who could easily pass as an alpha, and IS taller than my old alpha. Strangely, their eyes aren't orange, green, or purple, or a plain red, yellow, or blue - they're pitch black. I wrote off Dayn's Golden eye color as a dire thing after hearing about that whole thing from Lisbeth, but they'd definitely said Dayn was the only one. Just who the fuck are these people?


End file.
